


A Thank You Letter from Chris Chow to Derek Nurse

by Liminal_Space_LLC



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Friendship, Frogs, Graduation, M/M, Mentions of Concussion, canon-typical alcohol use, thank you letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liminal_Space_LLC/pseuds/Liminal_Space_LLC
Summary: Chris Chow thanks Derek Nurse for being his friend at Samwell and reminisces about their best moments and how much Nursey has meant to him.





	A Thank You Letter from Chris Chow to Derek Nurse

_May 5, 2018_

Dear Derek,

You are an amazing person. I hope you know that. Obviously, you are insanely smart and hella funny and all the things people tell you all the time. And I’m telling you again because you always deserve to hear it. I should probably start all my conversations with you by saying, “Nursey, Imma let you finish, but you are so smart and funny,” and now I know you are laughing at me for using a meme that is like a decade old. But it’s a good meme!

Anyway, you are not just amazing for those reasons. Being your friend is one of the best things that ever happened to me. Like, I used to be soooo bad about talking about my problems. Like, so bad. I know you remember me freshman year, but I was even worse in high school. I always felt like I had to be the “happy goalie guy,” or else everyone would get mad at me. But everything changed when the Nursey Nation Attacked (let me have my ancient memes, asshole).

I don’t know if you remember this, but sometime in the middle of fall semester our freshman year, Lardo roomed us together on a roadie because you and Dex were super pissed at each other about something stupid as usual, and we lost. I think it was against Princeton. And after the game, you asked me how I was. But you didn’t ask me like people normally ask people “how are you?” You asked me like you really, really wanted to know how I was. And then there was this really long, awkward pause where I low-key swallowed a whole hamster living in my throat before I could even say something like, “I’m kind of sad about the game.” Which I’m sure you thought was no big deal, but it was such a big deal to me. And then, and then, we BITCHED ABOUT THE GAME. AND SCHOOL. AND **THE TEAM**. Like it was so normal! And after that I started figuring out that complaining was, like, a normal, fun thing that bros do together. So thank you.

You are just such a ‘swawesome listener. You look at people with that poet-y look you have, and people want to talk to you. You even got Dex to talk to you! It only took three years! What a goddamn miracle. But you always make me feel like you want to hear what I have to say, and it is so amazing. I’m going to miss talking to you every day so so so so so so so much. Like, so much. I’m holding Sharkie for comfort right now just thinking about it.

Our conversations are where I always figure out so much stuff. I hope you know that I am honored that you feel comfortable enough around me to talk about what being a black student at Samwell and a black person in the world is like. And I have so appreciated you listening and giving me thoughts about being second generation Chinese and my relationship with my dad. I never talked to anyone about any of that stuff before you; and it is the most incredible gift to be able to talk to you about it. Basically, your brain has amazing, brilliant thinky-thinks that you give me and make my life better, and I hope I have been able to return the favor a little bit.

This letter is really long, but fuck it, you are one of my best friends and you deserve a long letter. You were there for me when Cait and I went on break, you _read me my assignments_ when I got a concussion, and you were the most amazing assistant captain a bro could ever dream of (some of those kegsters you and Louis threw were basically art installations that smelled like Tubjuice. Don’t deny it.)

Do you remember when the four of us sat out in the study room and watched the sun rise after Bitty’s goodbye kegster? I know we were kind of sloppy at the time, but it’s one of the most amazing memories of my life. Nothing really happened, I guess, but we were lying on the roofing tiles and the sun was this amazing golden disk, and you two were bickering about random crap, and Cait was kind of falling asleep on me. You guys are so funny together, listening to you talk makes me laugh so much, and I was half delirious by the time sunrise came around, and it was like you guys were the funniest stand up duo in the world. It was just like, my best friends are so funny, and the sun is rising, and you two were totally in love even though you hadn’t figured it out yet, and Cait was so fucking gorgeous in the sunrise. I was just, so happy, bro. One of the best moments of my life. And we were there together! And you are one of the best people in my life.

Thank you so much for being my friend. For now and forever, I am your brother. Whenever you need me, I’ll be there. Got your back.

Love,  
Chris

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, Check Please friends! If you liked this, I am liminal-space-llc on [tumblr](https://liminal-space-llc.tumblr.com), where I post fanfic every once in a while :).


End file.
